speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions of Sigil
In Sigil, the Dabus control the mundane, maintenance-related functions of the city and fulfill the desires of the Lady of Pain, but the political, social, and spiritual needs of the city are controlled by the factions. After the events of the Faction War, some were tossed out of Sigil by the Lady of Pain, but remain in the planes waiting, while other outsider factions are vying for an avenue into the city's establishment. For those who remained after the war and helped rebuild, the past century has been business as usual, furthering their causes and spreading their beliefs even further. The Great Upheaval Thousands of years ago there were as many as Forty-nine official factions in Sigil until the Lady came to the people with an ultimatum and a deadline: to reduce the factions to fourteen by the week's end or perish. Individuals scrambled to make the deadline, factions consolidated, left, and over a million formerly-aligned individuals joined the Free League until that too was purged and they were forced to choose a side. Since then, fifteen (including the Free League) has been where the number of factions usually stays in Sigil, in fear of reprisal, but other factions have come and gone over the centuries. The Faction War In 15 4a the factions of Sigil were thrown into a bloody civil war that lasted nearly two months. The factol of The Fated, in a bid to seize the entire city from the Lady of Pain herself, declared war on Sigil and in the resulting chaos caused all out war between each of the factions. This revolt was quickly ended on the fortieth day by the Lady, who exiled Duke Rowanwood of the Fated to a realm of torment and made the Fated leave her city. In the span of the first fourteen days nearly every factol had been Mazed for their insolence, leaving most factions without their proper leadership and significantly reducing their influence. The Lady of Pain sought retribution for this insolence and many more would pay the price. Some chose to leave the city altogether, some factions 'disbanded' and some splintered into other groups. Elected officials were chosen to run the public services left uncontrolled in their wake and for a time it seemed the city was going to be normal. They could not have been more wrong. In 18 4a Vecna, having recently achieved his ascent to that of a greater god after escaping the Demiplane of Dread and dispatching Kas in his citadel, attempted to take over Sigil in a bid to reshape the entire multiverse that was very nearly successful. The Lich-God was thwarted narrowly by the citizens of Sigil, many of whom still aligned with the factions in mind and spirit, who felt the vulnerability caused by the factions' departure from the city more than ever. In the span of a few months, most factions had returned to Sigil in a glorious period of reconstruction, reformation, and reordering. Surprising many was the return of the Incanterium, who had been believed to be Mazed or flayed long ago. The Factions * The Believers of the Source * The Bleak Cabal * The Dustmen * The Fraternity of Order * The Free League * The Harmonium * The Incanterium * The Mercykillers * The Mind's Eye * The Ring-Givers * The Second Wave * The Sign of One * The Society of Sensation * The Transcendent Order * The Xaositects The Sects The Sects are lesser factions, lacking in membership and power, still looking for an opening into Sigil. * The Anarch's League * The Athar * The Beastmen * The Children of the Vine * The Communals * The Converts * The Decorators * The Dispossessed * The Doomguard * The Expansionists * The Fated * The Forge-Smiths * The Guardians * The Hidden-Hand * The Mathematicians * The Order of the Planes-Militant * The Prolongers * The Ragers * The Revolutionary League * The Sodkillers * The Sons of Mercy * The Tacharim * The Verdant Guild * The Vile Hunt * The Zactars